Beyond Your Wildest Dreams
by Telpe Nar Roccar
Summary: I cannot describe this fic because I have no idea where it's going. Please read and review anyways!


A/N: Let me know what you think!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Very few wizards and witches have raw power that they are able to summon at anytime, anyplace," Albus Dumbledore began. He was speaking to the various members of the Order of the Phoenix. He paused for a moment, his eyes sweeping over the faces of the members, and then continued, "This so-called power reinforces their magic when performing any given spell, thus making it more powerful. Professor Snape possesses such power, and I shall use him as an example. For instance, if Professor Snape were to call this power to him and perform a Stupefying Charm, the person would not only be stupefied, but they would also be thrown backwards several feet. Naturally the more power you have, the more powerful the spell."  
  
Seeing as the Headmaster had finished his little spiel, Hermione asked, "Professor, do any Hogwarts students possess this power?"  
  
"Why, yes they do Hermione. Some you would expect and others you wouldn't, but I think you would be surprised in most cases," Albus replied. If one was paying enough attention, they would have noticed that Professor Dumbledore's gaze shifted from Harry to Ginny.  
  
There was a loud noise and suddenly Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, a body in his arms. Molly Weasely cried aloud, for she recognized the body as that of Narcissa Black Malfoy. Professor Snape showed Draco to the couch, where he laid his mother down gently. Mrs. Weasely was still speechless, but the shock wore off as she saw that Narcissa Malfoy was still breathing. Professor Dumbledore asked, "What happened, Draco?"  
  
For once in her life, Ginny Weasely was shocked. Draco Malfoy did not answer Dumbledore's question, he merely looked at his mother. If Ginny had been shocked at his lack of responsiveness, what happened next made her jaw go slack. Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune and the rumored Heir of Slytherin, was crying. Not noticeably to Ron or Harry or even Hermione, but Ginny noticed it. Apparently, so did Snape, "All right! Go back about your business! Go on! Give them some space!!" Everyone filed out silently, but Ginny stood rooted to the spot, studying Mrs. Malfoy intensely. "Miss Weasely, I do believe I told everyone to get out, and you are no exception."  
  
Professor Dumbledore, who had remained unusually silent, said, "No, Severus. She may stay." Draco looked up sharply at his words and looked Ginny over carefully. Gin felt like he could see right through her down to the deepest, darkest parts of her soul.  
  
Snape began to protest, "But, sir, with all do respect, what good can she do?"  
  
"Were you listening, Severus, when I was explaining what raw power can do as far as enhancing one's magical capabilities?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"Well, let's just say, Miss Weasely here is one of those surprising ones."  
  
Professor Snape, for once in his life, was rendered speechless, "You- you-you mean to tell me that Miss Weasely here possesses that kind of power?!!"  
  
Draco, who had been watching and listening, spoke up, "What kind of power?"  
  
"The deadly kind," answered Snape monotonously, causing Ginny to look amused.  
  
"Well duh," she said, "What else would it be?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore merely smiled, Draco looked shocked, and Professor Snape asked, "You mean you knew you have this-this power?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It was at this point that Mrs. Malfoy woke up, "Draco, what-where-"  
  
"Mother-" Draco began, but was cut off by the Headmaster.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, you are at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Your son has been on our side for quite some time...secretly of course. You are perfectly safe and will remain so. As to what happened, well, Draco did not get the chance to explain yet."  
  
"Thank you Albus, you are very kind," Narcissa Malfoy turned to her son, "Draco, what happened? Where's your father? Are you hurt?"  
  
Draco glanced at Ginny, unsure of what exactly he could say in front of her, "You know what happened mother. Father is dead, and no I'm not hurt."  
  
For the first time, Narcissa Malfoy seemed to notice Ginny, "Oh hello dear. I am Narcissa Ma-Black. You must be Virginia Weasely, I have heard quite a bit about 'the youngest Weasely' from Draco hear."  
  
Ginny about choked on her words when Draco blushed, "It's umm...very nice to meet you Mrs. Black...er, I mean Ms. Black."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Narcissa laughed, "It's nice to meet you too dear."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape sat down across from Draco's mother. "Draco, you should get some rest. I'll tell Albus and Severus everything, okay?"  
  
Draco merely nodded. Professor Dumbledore said, "Ginny will show you to your room. Ginny, he'll be staying in the empty room across the hall from yours."  
  
Ginny nodded and left, with Draco following slowly behind.  
  
After they were gone, Snape closed the doors to the room and Narcissa related her tale.  
  
I headed up the stairs slowly so that Malfoy could keep up. I suppose I should start thinking of him as Draco since he's on our side. What is taking him so long? Then I saw why-Draco Malfoy was limping, and very badly too. Without a moment's thought I rushed down to where he was, "You're hurt! You lied!" I accused him. He merely closed his eyes and nodded, pulling his way slowly up the stairs. "But why?"  
  
"Because my mother would have made more of a fuss than necessary. It's really very annoying and most of the time it makes it worse when she carries on like she does," he stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at the youngest Weasely. He was about four inches or so taller than her.  
  
I snorted at that, which earned me a look from Ma-Draco, "Pride. What is with guys and their damn pride?!!"  
  
The infamous Malfoy smirk spread over his face, "Temper. What is with Weaselys and their damn temper?!!"  
  
He is so frustrating. "Oh, shut up! C'mon your rooms down here."  
  
If she had looked back, she would not have seen the Malfoy smirk on his face. No, Draco Malfoy was actually smiling, and that itself is a rarity indeed.  
  
Ugh, there is a reason why Malfoys and Weaselys do NOT get along, and this is it! I was brought out of my mental argument with myself as Malfoy stumbled and fell to his knees, clutching his side. "God, Malfoy, are you okay? And what do you eat?!!" I asked as I helped him up.  
  
"I'm fine and its all muscle, Weasely, and you know you'd die to see my bod-" There is a certain point that you should not push a Weasely past. But then again, Malfoys never listen to the rules anyway, and this is no exception. Draco had always wondered why Ginny Weasely was sometimes described as fiery, and he found out when she let go of him. He fell, managing to catch himself only by grabbing the railing.  
  
"For your information Malfoy, I would not die, I'd probably cringe." I opened a door, "And here's your room."  
  
"Thanks." When he noticed I was still in his room he asked, "Why are you still here?"  
  
"Well I was going to heal you."  
  
"No."  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Malfoy, I am going to heal you whether you like it or not, so shut up and sit down!" I yelled. And to my utmost surprise, he listened. "Good. Now take off your shirt." When he didn't comply, I said, "I have brothers you know, it's nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
And so began the process of healing Draco's multiple wounds.  
  
A/N: Well, that was a random chapter. Sorry if it doesn't make too much sense. I just...felt like writing something since I haven't updated anything in forever. Please review. 


End file.
